Threads
by Jarakrisafis
Summary: AU what really happened during the episode 'Threads'


Summary: AU what really happened during Threads

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author.

-Symbiote speaking-

----------------------------------------

"General O'Neill Sir, It's the Tok'ra." a technician called as the IDC registered on the computer.

"Let them in." The iris retracted from the stargate with a metallic clang. Two figures completely covered in large tan robes stepped through the gate, one with a large satchel over their shoulder. They stopped at the bottom of the ramp and turned to the door as O'Neill entered the room.

-O'Neill, we need to see Selmak.-

"Ah, who are you?" he asked peering suspiciously under the hood of the robes.

-This may be a matter of life or death for Selmak.- The Tok'ra said, lowering his hood. -We need to see him.-

"Malek, we were just going to call you, well, the Tok'ra in general, Selmak is dying."

Malek exchanged a glance with the other robed figure. -Then we do not have much time.-

------------------------------------------------

"General, what's going on? Why can't I see Dad?"

O'Neill looked up from his position on the floor. "I don't know, Malek and a friend appeared and told everybody to get out, said something about trying to save him"

-Correct O'Neill,- Malek said from a now open doorway. -Anise will stay here,- he said nodding his head at the other Tok'ra who was slumped on a chair beside the bed, a healing device in her lap. -I will explain everything to you, if there is somewhere we would not be overheard-

"What about Dad?"

Malek shrugged -All we can do is wait. You may go in and see him if you wish-

----------------------------------------------

"Okay. So?" O'Neill said watching Malek across the briefing room table as Daniel and Sam sat down.

-You know the Tok'ra have been split into two factions, those who follow Selmak and those who believe the Tau'ri are not to be trusted. We were not aware of how bad the rift was until Anise left one of her reports in the council room after a meeting. When she returned to collect it she recorded this.- Malek said, pulling a small object from his belt and depressing a small button on its side.

_-You are sure it is working?-_

_-As well as we can tell. We will not know for sure until he dies. The poison is designed to act over a long period of time to make death look like a natural occurrence.-_

_-So the healers will find nothing?-_

_-If they do it will no doubt be too late. It would take several weeks to synthesize a counter and the healers will hopefully not be called in until they only have a few days left.-_

_-Our tracks are covered?-_

_-Of course, if it is discovered, all leads will point to the Goa'uld.-_

_-Good, keep me informed.-_

"You are saying that the Tok'ra poisoned Jacob?" Daniel asked with a look of disbelief as Malek returned the device to his belt.

-We are. We recorded this just over two weeks ago. Anise has been working on a cure in secret. We still have no idea if it will work, the toxins within the blood sample we took from Selmak were destroyed, but it may still be too late.

"Do you know who was talking on the..." Jack gestured at Malek's belt, "recording thingy."

-Delek and Thoran.-

"What will happen should you return?" Daniel asked curiously.

-I do not believe it would be wise to return. As supporters of Selmak I do not trust that we will not be killed. All it would take would be three shots from a zat'nik'atel in a deserted tunnel.

"Excuse me Sir." An airman said from the doorway, "but the Tok'ra Anise requests that you come down to the observation room. General Carter just woke up."

----------------------------------------

-They will be fine.- Anise said as she looked over her shoulder at Jacob who was talking to his daughter. -I will return to the Tok'ra and report that the Tau'ri called us here to tell us that Selmak and Jacob have died.-

-Be careful Anise, if the Delek finds you do not support him...-

-He will not, it is a well known fact that I do not like the Tau'ri. Until we meet again Malek. O'Neill, Dr Jackson.- She said before following the airman back to the stargate.

"Malek?" Jacob asked quietly from the bed.

Malek inclined his head. -yes.-

-Thank you.- Selmak said before slipping back to sleep.


End file.
